This invention relates to a rotating stack mechanism, of compact design, suitable for installation in furniture.
Prior art mechanisms, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,260 to Anders, are built of heavy structural units without concern to dimensions, weight or bulkiness.
The structure according to the present invention, enables a considerable reduction in the thickness of the support part by eliminating the necessity of a separate shaft and bearing support structure, couplings for the drive and by arranging the parts so that the chain, by which the stack bearing arms are hanging, can be arranged very close to the mounting surface of the furniture.